Possum Chicken Soup for the Longerbee Soul
by TwiggyBlack
Summary: Curl up with some possum chicken soup and a nice drabble series. For the Longerbee or Smellershot soul.
1. one sentence tells a story

**And now presenting, my first Avatars fanfic, a collection of Longerbee stuff! This will be LONGERBEE, (or Smellershot), and I'm not doing any other pairings. I do, however, take requests, and prompts you might have. These are all rated T, as in TEEN, but it truthfully depends upon how you view them. All up to you, dear reader. Soon (hopefully) there will be other pairings and such. But for right now, enter my favorite Avatar ship (besides Zutara) : Longerbee! **

**Possum Chicken Soup for the Longerbee Soul**

**by TwiggyBlack**

**Original prompts by loserintinfoil on LJ. Much thanks. **

**Part One - 44 One-Sentence'rs**

**(All Longerbee)**

* * *

**1. Mask**

The coils of bandages, the chestplate. Once they were gone, they had never been so vunerable.

**2. Dinner**

It was life as usual, Smellerbee throwing food and Longshot smiling slightly, even if no one noticed.

**3. Stars**

She didn't believe in a god, or a heaven, but that star's roguish twinkle couldn't have been anyone other than Jet.

**  
4. Home**

It was in a treehouse, high above the ground. It was in a montrous city, guarded by walls. It was out, alone on the street, when it rained and they had failed to pay rent. It was her hand in his.

**5. Time**

How much they had changed in a few years—Smellerbee was wearing a _skirt_, and no longer threatening to kill him.

**6. Victory**

If victory was sweet, the celebration afterwords was heaven.

**  
7. New**

His serious face was one she had never seen before, and the seven-year-old decided on the spot that she liked it.

**  
8. Old**

It was the oldest trick she had—reaching over and "accidentally" falling on top of him. Yet it worked every time.

**  
9. Name**

They picked there own names. Longshot's made sense. He still couldn't figure "Smellerbee."

**  
10. Swim**

Longshot could not swim. Granted, he'd never tried, but watching Smellerbee was fine by him.

**  
11. Doll**

Smellerbee hadn't had a childhood. She had grown up too fast. Longshot understood when he saw her stop at the window of the toystore.

**  
12. Stories**

He didn't know where she came from, and she didn't know where he came from either. But his eyes betrayed him, and she soon knew everything about him in one word: pain.

**  
13. Lucky**

Target practice had always been a favorite of Smellerbee's until _he_ came along. In the beginning, she said it was beginner's luck, but now he was just cheating.

**  
14. Children**

It was rocky, the paths they had tread. They had never been children, and were wise beyond their years in seeing the torture and pain of other's.

**  
15. Mentor**

Strangely, her complaining never bothered him, and his advice never bothered her.

**  
16. Friendship**

When she tried to trip him, he jumped over her outstretched leg. When she tried to fool him, he never fell for anything. _Smellerbee_, he reckoned, _I know better than myself. _

**  
17. Revenge**

His last trick had been unfair. Stealing her sugar cane _right from her mouth. _Oh yes, he would pay.

**  
18. Dark **

When she crawled into his arms in the middle of the night, she had complained she had been afraid of the dark.

**  
19. Light (follow-up to 'Dark'.) **

When it was broad daylight and she crawled into his arms for no particular reason, she didn't have an excuse.

**  
20. Present**

She had completely forgot about his birthday. But when no one else came to celebrate, her presence was enough.

**  
21. White**

It was blinding, a flash, then nothing. He wore white as she was lowered into the ground, and thought that she would have liked it up higher.

**22. Smoke**

She had a piece of grass, Jet had his piece of straw, and the old man in the village had his pipe.

**23. Tired**

He laid down on the hard rock, pretending it was a soft meadow. She laid down on his body, and didn't have to pretend.

**24. Earth**

Although she wasn't an Earthbender, her stubborness often tricked the lesser mind.

**25. Practice**

She missed the first time, and he had laughed. The second one was closer, on his jaw. The third hit its mark, her fist broke his nose, and this time, she was laughing.

**26. Change**

Even though she was wearing a dress, and they were no longer in the treetops, she covered his mouth when he attempted a well-rehearsed line. They had to hold on to some things.

**27. Map**

At the end of a long series of instructions, he found her waiting for him in the end.

**28. Hope**

They watched the Avatar fly away, and wondered if it was true that he could save them.

**29. Teamwork**

She had started as a tagalong, because she was only a girl, but became his partner, and a cherished member of their team.

**30. Bruise**

She smiled slightly when no one noticed the small bruise on her neck. The silent archer never missed his mark.

**31. Make-up**

Going into the tent, Smellerbee was supposed to have been "made-up". When she came out, face painted white like a circus clown's, they didn't have a chance to laugh at her.

**32. Crisis**

Longshot couldn't find her. He cursed himself and ran into the woods, anxious to be back before dark. He did get back, long after dark, and she was sitting there, betting Sneers on how much longer he would be.

**33. Rag**

She came up from her bent-over position, clothed in only undergarments because of the summer heat, rag in hand. Longshot was staring at her, mouth agape.

"What? Did I miss a spot or something? I think the floor's clean, right?"

**34. Handprint**

When they were very small, they had pressed their hands into mud and watched the prints dry. They washed away soon after, and the next time, they carved their hands into stone, so it would be the two of them forever.

**35. Translate**

She couldn't understand how everyone missed what he was saying.

**36. Colour**

He pushed her up, out of harm's way, and his hand graced a spot that made her blush. She despised the color red ever since then.

**37. Rules**

"This is how you play," she explained, pressing her mouth against his.

**38. Hidden**

She had been in the bushes when he walked by, but had never known he would be _bathing. _

**39. Right**

It was right to call him names instead of hurting him.

**40. Wrong (follow-up to 'Right') **

It was wrong, Jet explained, to kick him between the legs. But it was also too late.

**41. Deep**

His eyes were a chasm, deep and wide, and explained things even when he didn't want to.

**42. Treasure**

She sifted through a pile of Fire Nation loot, for something to give him. It wasn't his birthday or anything. And the hat would be just fine.

** . Woman **

He could never puzzle out how she could be slashing a Fire Nation soldier with her dagger and kissing him at the same time. She called it multi-tasking.

** . Man**

She found it funny how the boys in the camp would sharpen a stick with a rock and call it "manly."


	2. deepness of nighttime

**Prompt: 2 a.m.**

**Pairing: Smellershot (Longerbee)**

**Rating: T for Teen **

**Spoilers: If you haven't seen Lake Laogai, I guess**

**Title: Deepness of Nighttime**

**Possum Chicken Soup for the Longerbee Soul**

**by TwiggyBlack**

**Original prompts by 64damnpromts on LJ. Much thanks. **

**Part Two – Deepness of Nighttime**

**(Rated T for Teen)**

It is deep in the night.

Smellerbee is eight, Longshot ten, and both in their room in the tree houses. They had shared a room since Smellerbee's arrival a few months before, and Longshot was the only one that knew her secret. It was a bit hard to hide it from him. He also knew more about her past than anyone else, her having mumbled about it in her sleep on countless occasions.

Even still, he is surprised when she lies down next to him and curls up.

It is deep in the night.

Smellerbee is thirteen, Longshot fifteen, and they are lying on the ground next to a campfire. She is sore with a tightened pain in her middle, and angry at him for being to close. He _knows_, but she is still shy about being herself. They usually sleep near each other, out of habit, but now she is far away from everyone, which doesn't bother them, because she has been biting their heads off all day. Then, scarily enough, she _apologizes_. Longshot, too, has been keeping his distance.

He excuses her, because of the hormones, when she wraps her arms around his middle and falls asleep.

It is deep in the night.

Smellerbee is fourteen, Longshot sixteen, and they have reached Ba Sing Se and have seen a friend fall. Both are still awake, and unaware of the other. They stay with their own thoughts, asking what could have happened. If they could have saved him. Of course, the answer is no, but at different times in the night, they blame themselves. Smellerbee cries, only two tears, for her lost friend. The leader. She didn't know what she was doing without him, and when he is lost, so is she. Longshot glares down at his hands, willing them to have shot an arrow or personally ripped the head of the Dai Li's head off.

Neither thing happens, but when he finally lies down, he finds her sleeping in his bed, and doesn't have the will to move her.

It is deep in the night.

Smellerbee is sixteen, Longshot eighteen, and their dull house in Ba Sing Se has turned more into a home. Smellerbee found tree branches somewhere, and Longshot is afraid to ask. She had hung them up, to look more like the home they had known in the past. Only in this home, there are wandering hands and glances that tease, but not in the way they did before. Not in the way that covers up the throwing of a leechi nut.

She just falls on top of him, exhausted from the day, and Longshot wonders if she remembers the night so long ago, when she first needed his warmth.

**_Want some more Possum Chicken Soup?_**

**A new drabble will be out either tomorrow or later tonight. **

**If you hadn't guessed, this takes place over different periods of time, as shown in the ages. Stages of development for them, I suppose. This is my first drabble. It is not very long. (455 words, I believe.) I do hope I got a story across. **

_**Twiggie** _


	3. falling

**Hungry? Good! We have some more Possum Chicken Soup read to be served out to you! More Longerbee yumminess for the soul. This one's kind of an angsty-esque mix, so be kinda watchful. Get it? Got it? Good! Onwards and forewords! **

**Promtp: crumble (numero 22) **

**Pairing: Smellershot (Longerbee)**

**Rating: K+ ish. **

**Spoilers/Warning: Lake Laogai/character death**

**Possum Chicken Soup for the Longerbee Soul**

**by TwiggyBlack**

**Original prompts by 64damnprompts on LJ. Thanks. **

**Part Three - Falling**

**

* * *

**

Smellerbee sank down on her knees next to his body. Jet's. It was no longer 'Jet' anymore, it was a body. That was what the high man, the leader, had sunk to. Just an average anybody. She waited until the Avatar and his friends had left before she cried. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and then she just sat. She was shocked, angry, ready to kill the insolent fool that had brought her leader down.

A hand on her shoulder.

She had nearly forgotten about him, Longshot, standing next to her. With Jet gone, it seemed that all that was left was empty space. No room for anyone. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Longshot. He would remind her of Jet, she new, not in the similarities but the differences. She swatted Longshot's hand away, and didn't look to see his surprised expression. They were both indescribably lost.

Whipping around, she faced Longshot, anger brimming and boiling behind her eyes. She tried to hide it, but Longshot knew she was very, very afraid. But, as Smellerbee always did, she hid behind her anger, and began to yell. Senseless things, about Jet, about Longshot, about everything that had gone wrong. She blamed Longshot. She blamed Jet. She blamed herself. What was she to do?

Through it all, Longshot remained passive, and Smellerbee hated him for it. She yelled some more at him, standing up, anger rising, and he followed her. She stomped and screamed, unaware of what she was doing. For the first time in her life, Smellerbee was letting out her true feelings, as mixed and bottled as they were. Her face red, her breath heavy, she pounded on Longshot's chest in anguish and anger, and he stood it through. While she cursed and yelled and seethed, Longshot stood and acted as her punching bag, ready for whatever blow she gave and never faltering. Like Jet, when she had tried to wake him up, Longshot remained still. He let her beat on him and hurt him without attempting in the slightest to stop her.

Neither noticed when the pounding turned to frantic hugging, the need to feel someone else. She was hanging on to him like he would disappear in a heartbeat, and he slowly returned the gesture. Together, they sank to the floor, next to Jet, and mourned the loss of their noble friend with crumbling hope life would never be right again.

* * *

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it?_**

**Please review, I enjoy constructive critism (as long as it is constructive!). I also like to hear from you. There's a little button on the bottom, it's purple-y. Take five seconds to even give a thumbs-up or thumbs-down. **

**Question: This is very short (410), and I'm not used to writing so little. Is it too short? **

**_Twiggie_**


End file.
